Una promesa Imposible
by Ederia-fan-forever
Summary: Cato simplemente no podia , no podia cumplir esa promesa.


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de los juegos del **_**hambre**_** , es de universo alterno y en realidad es un capitulo de una historia completa pero no pude soportar la espera haci que aquí tienen . Clato , obviamente , es mi pareja favorita de la saga . Espero lo disfruten .**

***Los personajes de The hunger games no me pertenecen , sino a Suzanne Collins **

…**..**

El aire era tenso , tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo .

Todos presentes son excepción , inclusive su padre ; mas triste que nunca .

-Familiares de la señorita –pidio el medico sosteniendo una planilla . El hombre se puse de pie .

-Yo , soy su padre.

-Lo lamento mucho señor ; las lesiones son graves .-dijo el medico con seriedad .-por ahora esta estable pero no sabemos cuanto resista .

El hombre se contuvo a mostrar emociones .

-¿puedo verla? – pregunto con notable dolor en su voz . El medico lo guio hacia la habitación donde después de 10 minutos regreso con ojos rojos . Seguido un rubio desesperado entro en la habitación sin aviso .

Miro a la chica en la camilla ; su cabello estaba sin brillo y su piel pálida , demasiado . Sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en el chico .

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto ingenuo

-bien , creo . ¿Ya te lo dijeron los doctores?

-¿decirme que?-pregunto acercándose a ella .

-Que yo…

-Vas a estar bien Clove .

-Cato yo…

-Te pondrás bien , y pronto volveremos a molestar a todos , como antes .

-Cato-lo callo poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en sus labios –Ya no Cato , ya no podremos .

El tomo sus manos frías y frágiles con fuerza .

-Claro que si Clove! Lo haremos . Vamos , este es el momento para demostrarme que eres fuerte , incluso mas que yo .

-No Cato , no puedo –murmuro la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos .

-Claro que puedes!...

-No Cato … no sabes cuanto quisiera pero no puedo .-se lamento la joven .-si supieras cuanto me duele dejarte pero ...

-Pero nada Clove . Tu y yo vamos a estar juntos , hasta el fin .-Metió su mano en su chaqueta y extrajo una pequeña caja negra .-Planeaba dártelo esta noche ..-Comenzó mostrando un anillo plateado .

-Cato …no…- No sabia si llorar de felicidad o tristeza .

-shhh.-tomo su mano y coloco el anillo . –Vas a lograrlo Clove , y ¿sabes por que? .

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo te amo Clove .

-Yo también te amo Cato .

Este se inclino y a pesar de las heridas en su rostro beso a la chica con tanta delicadeza , como temiendo que desapareciera . Todo era perfecto , ambos quisieran haber podido detener el tiempo y quedarse así , para siempre …pero nada es eterno .

Cuando se separaron Clove estaba llorando .

-No llores Clove.

-Prométeme que vas a vivir y serás feliz , que nunca vas a estar triste por mi .-Pidió .

-No digas estupideces .

Clove negó con la cabeza y en ese momento un pitido proveniente del monitor comenzó a sonar .El tiempo se le acababa .

-No , no Clove no …¡no! , por favor no!.-Rogo el joven entendiendo la situación –Por favor no me dejes –Ahora el lloraba .

El pitido dejo de sonar , seguido por el silencio . El silencio mas doloroso que Cato jamás pudo imaginar , el silencio que significaba una perdida mas en aquel tétrico lugar , pero para Cato significaba mas que eso ; significaba la muerte de una parte de el , de su felicidad , de sus sonrisas, algo lógico por que :una sonrisa no puede vivir sin la persona que la provoca

… .

Enseguida toda la habitación se lleno de médicos y enfermeros que tomaron a Cato y trataron de sacarlo de ahí . El grito y forcejeo lo mas que pudo repitiendo las palabras "no puedo, no puedo".

Sus ojos se posaron de pronto en ella ; mucho mas pálida que antes , con sus ojos cerrado aunque nos e necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ya no tendrían la fuerza de antes , la malicia , la crueldad , la dulzura y el miedo que conformaban sus lindo ojos pardo ….Pero sobretodo , que ya no tenían vida . Recordó entonces a la niña pequeña que siempre veía cuando iba con sus padres a la casa de sus amigos , recordó que la única razón que soportaba que le dijeran que se veía muy lindo y le pellizcaran las mejillas era solo para verla a ella ; a la niña que le había robado el corazón , que había podido desaparecer todos los sentimientos violentos y crueles de su mente con una sola mirada . Con sus largas pestañas , mejillas rosadas , piel bronceada , cabello resplandeciente y sonrisa torcidamente sádica con toque de dulzura .

Dejo de forcejear y lo sacaron del cuarto mientras murmuro :

-No puedo prometerlo Clove .

El no era un chico de promesas , además , ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? , sabiendo que solo ella puede hacerlo feliz y que sin ella sin duda sentiría tristeza .

…..

Desde ese día Cato jamás fue el mismo , pasaron los años y nunca jamás volvió a enamorarse . Mucho se preguntaban el por que pero sus conocidos sabían que no lo necesitaba , los mismos que sabían que alguna vez existió Clove Braginski ; la razón de su delirio , de que jamás volviera a enamorarse y de que jamás volviera a ser débil . Por que el seguía amándola aunque lo negara .

Había veces en que lo encontrabas acariciando el fino cuchillo que ella o aquel anillo que siempre llevaba en su mano , aquel cuya replica alguna vez perteneció a su amada y que inclusive en su funeral se había asegurado de que lo llevara puesto . Aquel anillo que marcaba que su corazón y todo su ser tenia dueña y su nombre era Clove .


End file.
